Shorties
by suppup17
Summary: That's right! Their back! Short stories to capture your heart and let you edge towards the end of your seat. Fun to read! InuKag SanMir
1. lost loved one

I'll come with you

By: Suppup17

Inu/Kag

* * *

Kagome's shoulders slumped as she walked from the well. Her spirit was obviously low, but for what reason no one knew but her. She didn't rush to see her friends but instead took her time on getting to the village.

Inuyasha, not being far from the well, noticed she was back first. His heart raced as he noticed her in the clearing. He also noticed her spirit level. It wasn't just by sight. Her scent was no longer happy and full of spunk. Her eyes were also different. They didn't' shine like they used to. They were dimmed. Her body language talked to him above all. She was looking down at her feet and her feet struggled along. It looked like she hadn't slept all night! It hurt him to see her so depressed.

He emerged from the bushes and yelled her name to get her attention. "Oi! Kagome!"

Kagome turned around. She sighed. The tone in his voice told her she really didn't want to deal with him right then.

"'Bout time! What took ya?" Inuyasha placed his hands on his hips, his usual dominate stance.

Kagome only looked away and drifted back into thought.

Inuyasha realized that being himself wasn't going to help the situation but he wasn't ready to go softy.

"Did you get my Ramen?"

Kagome nodded slowly.

_Damn… _Inuyasha cursed inside. "What's wrong?"

Kagome looked up at him in sudden tears. She dropped her backpack and flung herself to him.

Inuyasha, of course, was surprised. If she this out of character, some thing was terribly wrong! He could feel their bodies growing closer as she squeezed a handful of his jacket. He took a quick look around to assure it was clear before wrapping his arms around her. He could feel her sobbing heavily in his chest.

"What's wrong," He asked again, gentler.

Kagome went to wipe her tears away but Inuyasha beat her to it. He pulled her down onto the ground and into his lap. Both sat in silence. Birds chirped happily in the distance. Soon, it looked like Kagome had gone back into her own little depressing world.

"Kagome," He finally said. He was sick of waiting. "What the fuck is wrong? You can't say nothing because you're never like this! Dammit! Tell me what's wrong!"

Kagome shuddered at his harsh outburst. More tears flooded her rosy cheeks.

Inuyasha instantly realized his mistake and felt awful. He pulled her back into his lap and held her close. "Come on, Kagome," he rubbed her shoulders. "You know I don't like it when you cry."

Kagome did try to stop. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he smirked. "You didn't do anything wrong."

It was quiet again. The sun was beginning to set as the sky began to give of beautiful, soft colors.

"He died," she whispered.

"Huh?"

"While I was gone, Grandpa got sick and passed while I was gone!"

Tear began to flow again but Inuyasha had no intention of stopping them. He knew how much Grandpa meant to Kagome. He held her tighter.

"I'm almost afraid to go to his funeral." She chocked. "It's tomorrow."

Inuyasha placed his chin on top of her head. "Would it help if I joined you?"

Kagome moved so she could look up at him with her red, swollen eyes. "Would you?"

Inuyasha nodded. "If it'd make you feel better."

Kagome coughed a thank you.

"Great," Inuyasha chuckled. "Now you're sick. Come-on, lets go back to your time so you can get ready and better."

* * *

Not all of my short stories are going to be this long. I am goint to be doing these for a while. R & R please!


	2. Secrecy

Secrecy

By: Suppup17

Inu/Kag

The glimmer never died in her eyes. The smooth transition between brown and black was hypnotizing. His silver, wild, hair laid calmly among the two. His large, calloused hands caressed her stomach.

"Kagome," he whispered.

She lifted her head from his shoulder and gazed into his beautiful golden eyes.

"Do you think they'll be worrying about us? We've been out quite a long time now."

Kagome laid her head back down and nodded. "I think so. It sure went by this time."

Inuyasha nodded and sat up. "You can go ahead, I'll follow."

Kagome pecked him on the cheek and began her way back to camp. He would soon get up himself and journey back to camp. Once there, he'd cover up their actions by mumbling something rude to Kagome and sitting by his tree. But then, next week, Kagome would disappear and he'd claim to go find her, and they'd do it all over again.


	3. never know

Never Know

By: Suppup17

Disclaimer: Own Inuyasha...I do not.

San/Mir

* * *

She hugged his bloody body close hers. "Please don't go," she pleaded.

He just smiled back and ran his cursed hand through her tangled and wet hair. But to his hand, it was the softest thing he'd touched in forever.

"You can't go!" She pleaded. "Just hold on!"

"I only wish…we could have had….a family…" He coughed and his grip tightened. "I love…you… Sango." Then, his grip fell to the ground.

Sango let tears fall freely now as she hugged Miroku's body close. "I am!" She cried. "You will have a child! I'm sorry I didn't' tell you earlier!" She buried her face in his bloody shoulder. "He will avenge you!"

* * *

Dont ask, I really dont know what I was thinking. I was in a weird mood. I've found out writers block has moved on to someone else but I dont have the will to write anything else but these short thingers. If you have an ideas that you'd like for me to write...you know...a funny idea...let me know. I'm taking challenges now! So challenge me!

Aria-wolfstar: Thanks for the reviews. I enjoy hearing from you.

rosesbleedto: Hi! Thanks for the reviews!


	4. first fan club

First Fan Club

By: Suppup17

Disclaimer: I don't even own Inuyasha stock. I'm only a poor girl that writes for others entertainment.

I'm dedicating this one to Aria-wolfstar. Thanks for your reveiws!

* * *

"We're not staying long." 

"I know. Let me restock on food and supplies and we'll go. I promise."

"No….Ex-ams?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, it's spring break."

Inuyasha nodded and followed her inside.

"You're right, Souta!" A young girly voice announced loudly. "He does have puppy ears!"

"Get him!" Another cried.

Inuyasha's eyes grew and he darted out the door. Several young girls following him.

"I could go to college off the money this could bring in!" Souta joked.

Kagome watched in horror as the girls treed Inuyasha like dogs on a cat.

* * *

I wanna see this in the show. LOL I'd like to do one for Shessy but I can't figure out any thing...any ideas? I'm still taking challenges!

rosesbleedto: Yup, Miroku died.

inuyasha's2hotmiko: Make a funny death eh? What a challenge! Uh...have any more idea? Man, what a challenge, I'll start thinking.

Aria-wolfstar: A full story! Hmm...(Scratches chin) Oh, my ideas come to me in visions. Really! ;p

clumsy-azn: YAY! your back too!

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: Tragedy? Do you knot like it?


	5. urges

Urge

By: Suppup17

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, would I be sitting at **home** writing **FANFICTION**?

* * *

Kagome watched the sleeping hanyou from her sleeping bag. He wasn't in his tree for some reason….Suddenly, she wanted to kiss him. No…She wasn't' to cuddle, tweak his puppy ears, and kiss him! There were rare occasions where she'd wanted to tweak and rub his ears but this was out of control. 

She got the idea that if she went over to him really quietly and kissed him really quickly, he wouldn't notice. Where ever that came from she didn't know. She didn't give it second thoughts either. She slowly slipped over to him. She was on all fours, taking her time, knowing that those little puppy ears could hear everything. Soon, their faces were inches apart. She didn't seem to notice how close they'd gotten till then. But she didn't' stop. Their lips touched and she blushed horribly.

_What am I doing?_ She thought. _If he wakes up I'm so screwed! _

She quickly crawled back to her sleeping back and huddled inside it. She didn't' regret the kiss, she did satisfy her need….but she was just too embarrassed. What she didn't know or notice was Inuyasha smiling and licking his lips in attempt to get her taste.

* * *

I know, They're...short. But the long ones are coming...once I get my brother to listen and tell me if he likes them. I'm only having trouble on the long ones. They'll be around. I'm working at the cemetary now...well I have been working there. I've been watering. So it's all calm and everything and I have nothing to but write. Give me some ideas and challenges! I'm extreamly bored at work! Need...your...help... 

inuyasha's2hotmiko: That is bad...I dont know if I can write one like that. Infact, I dont think your challenge...you did give me this challenge right...will even go through. But it doesn't mean that I wont keep thinking...(Thinks.) Have any other awsome challenges?

Aria-wolfstar: I'm glad you liked it. I knew you would. ;p

clumsy-azn: You would like to see one with Shessy too eh? LOL I'm working on it. I'll have to dedicate that one to you. I'm trying to find a cute one for you anyway.

zazolia: Uh...you idea...very good. You gave my bro and I a good laugh...now all I need is a good plot. Thanks for the reveiw!

rosesbleedto: ROFLAO. Taking pictures huh. LOL I'm glad you got a good laugh...

Later!


	6. Watch what you wish for

Watch What You Wish For

By: Suppup17

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this brilliant idea.

Dedication: To all the ear lovers! Tweak them with me! _Tweak Tweak_

* * *

_How am I going to tell her? _Kagome thought. _It's not like I wanted it to happen. Well, I did at the time but not anymore…It's so much different!_

Kagome opened the door to her house and walked inside. _"Hey, Mom, promise you won't get angry and go psycho on me?" yeah I doubt that'll work._

"Hey Sweetie," Ms. H. greeted. "How are you and Inuyasha doing?" Then she saw that Kagome seemed so down in spirit. "Why are you so down? DI dyou and him get into a fight again?"

_Yeah, we actually did. _Kagome sighed. _Here I go. _

"Mom, what would make you really angry?"

Ms. H. scratched her chin. "Probably you getting hurt…Why?"

Kagome let out a sigh of relief. "Good, cause Inuyasha and I got into a fight and I had the whole Jewel of Four Souls in my hand. We had finally finished it. Well, he's always nicer when he's human… He's just cooler and we got into a fight so I accedently wished him…human…"

Ms. H's face suddenly dropped into depression. "No more puppy ears?"

"Sorry Mom, no more puppy ears. He's pretty mad at me right now so I doubt he'll talk to me for a while."

Ms. H. just did the dishes and didn't talk. She just did the dishes. Kagome felt so bad.

* * *

Okay...so this one is kinda sad. My friend asked me what I like the most about Inuyasha and I said his ears. So she asked, what would happen if they dissapeared. Of course, I said they do every new moon and that those episdoes are always bone chilling and scary becuase anything can happen to him. Anyway, this is just what was going on in my mind a while ago. I'm so far ahead in my notebook. You guys are going to love what's coming up. 

I know most of you want to know where alot of my ideas come from. I figured this out! LOL Pictures. That's it, and I watch people, my dog, and my brother's and I's funny ideas that just randomly appear. LOL I knew alot of people wanted to know so there you go.

zazolia: Of course laughing is a good thing. I like to laugh. That's funny becuase My bro thought Jakotsu was a girl too. He was mad he had a girly voice. LOLI'm really glad you like it. I really like getting good reviews. In fact, I just love reveiws. Lets see...I'm going to have to do something cool for you. That Jakotsu I want to do but it isn't coming through...I find something special.

clumsy-azn: LOL You and Aria-wolfstar just love these dont you. LOL I'm g really glad you like Inu/Kag becuase that what I mostly write.

Aria-wolfstar: I did one like this...where he dies...but not really. She thinks he's dead but he comes back for her. You'll just have to wait. It's a ways ahead if I remember...too many writen...to remem..ber...

Thank you for all your reveiws!

Later


	7. missing hand

Missing Hand

By: Suppup17

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuaysha or Miroku's hand.

Yes, yes, the ears are back.

* * *

"Miroku," Inuyasha greeted happily. "Man, You are on a roll. You haven't touched Sango all week! What's up?"

Miroku gave a humorless laugh. "Yeah, well, remember when Sango was cooking….and she was cutting that fish up…"

"How can I forget," Inuyasha rubbed his stomach. "That was so good in Ramen."

"And you heard me scream…."

Inuyasha nodded, raising his eyebrow in curiosity.

Miroku turned to the side. Inuyasha didn't see his hand.

"Oh Kami!" Inuyasha blinked. "She chopped it…" Inuyasha fainted.

Miroku flicked his wrist, showing his hand. "Geeze, Inuyasha, I was just fixing the hem of my robe. You're such a sissy!"

* * *

Man, the reveiws I got from thelast one were hilllarious and scary. LOL Um...I am going to slow down on updates now. It's not that I'm running out of ideas...I have plenty of ideas! Its just that I'm only getting so many reveiws. When I get 10+ then I will update. Trust me, you want the one after this one. Specially after the loss of the ears in the one before this one. So if you a random person and dont reveiw often, just take a secon and reveiw. Just say "Hi" Or "Good!" The more reveiws, the more I update. That is how I work. And the more you reveiw me, I might dedicate something to you...Here are my review answers.

rosesbleedto: Dont kill Kagome! I like to write about her! It wasn't suppose to be that sad actually, sorry.

zazolia: Why the ears? Becuase everyone likes...no loves the ears and I wanted to see the reaction of the removal of them. I also wanted to display Kagome's Mother's love for them as well.

clumsy-azn: Wow...You took it well. I like the ears too. That's one main reason I watch this awsome show.

inuyasha's2hotmiko: That was your brother? Figures, I thought you had better grammer and spelling then that anyway.

Aria-wolfstar: Me too. That's whats going on with my other stories. I dont get alot of reviews, I dont update. You know what I mean. I have all htese chapter writen too...some days I just dont feel like typing them up. I think it's typer's block...LOL

Later Y'all!


	8. fan club 2

Fan Club 2

By: Suppup17

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Sorry.

This oneI HAVE to dedicate this one to clumsy-azn. She's so cool and gives me so cool reviews. The more you reveiw, the more I dedicate and I upload faster. Hint hint hint. :P

* * *

"I don't wanna!" 

"Come-on Inuyasha! It's Souta's birthday! The least you can do is say hi and once the guests arrive, you can come back or retreat to my room." Kagome tugged on his sleeve. "Please!"

"No way! Souta got me into that damned messed. I'm not going!"

--15 minutes later--

"Happy birthday Souta!" Kagome hugged her little brother.

"Sweet!" Souta exclaimed. "Inuyasha came!" He grabbed Inuyasha's sleeve and pulled him toward the kitchen. "You have to meet my guests!"

"Hell no!" Inuyasha shook his head.

"See Mom! I told you he had puppy ears!"

Inuyasha's ears twitched as his eyes went side. It took longer to get the girls and mothers away from the tree this time then Inuyasha.

Kagome sighed. "Souta, this cannot continue."

* * *

Well, It looks like you guys did it. You guys gave me enough reveiws to have me update. :D So, Thank you for all the reveiws! So her are my responses... 

zazolia: So...did you like it? Here's your candy bar. I didn't know if you wanted almonds or not...I like almonds...

rosesbleedto: LOL I had fun writing that one. Um...I just want ten reveiws or more. SO when I can count ten on my screen, I'll update. That's what I mean. So, What type of story do you want a dedication?

lia 0: That's what alot of people say...Maybe I will when I get more ideas.

Anime Master Inu: YOU HAVE A TAIL? Sweet! Yeah, he went human but he's normal now.

clumsy-azn: Yeah, I know. Everytime I write one I wish that. SO did you like this one as youdedication? I can't think of a Shessy one yet. I'm still thinking.

Aria-wolfstar: Isn't it good? I love it...typers...block...I mean. Anyway... Just saying hi. :)

till next time


	9. help from unexpected

Help From the Unexpected

By: Suppup17

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

Inuyasha and the gang had stopped to rest by a river. Of course, Kagome had ordered the stop. Sango wasn't feeling very well and everyone knew it. Inuyasha knew but refused to see that as a problem. The second they stopped, she sat down. Miroku, trying to make up for earlier problems, (hehe) he went to go get her some water. 

In not time at all, a camp was established, dinner was served, and everyone settled for the night. Kagome and Shippo had no problem going to sleep. Neither did Miroku. But Sango, being in the sore mood she was, couldn't sleep. She turned over and over until a large hand landed on her back. She turned her head tiredly to see who it was. It was indeed the last person on Earth she expected to see. Inuyasha. She figured it was Miroku trying to get in on some action but no, it was Inuyasha. He looked at her with concern and curiosity.

"Are you feeling okay?"

Sango moaned. "My body's just sore and tired." She rolled back over, almost hoping Inuyasha would leave.

Instead, Inuyasha began to run her back, starting high. He didn't think of it anything more then a friendly gesture. Sango didn't know what to think. But she didn't complain. His hands were unexplainably gentle as he kneeded her tight muscles.

"How do you know how to do this?" She asked quietly.

"Kagome gets aches and pains all the time," he smiled.

Before Sango could think any more, she was asleep.

The next morning, Inuyasha had returned to his side of the camp shooing Shippo. He looked over at her and smiled softly. "How are you feeling today, Sango?"

Sango nodded and stretched adding a big yawn. "Very well. Thanks, Inuyasha."

No one noticed. And the day went on as normal.

* * *

I believe that there is a special relationship between Inuyasha and Sango. Nothing like Inu/Kag….just something……I can't explain it. This story is just to show that. I'm not pairing them up! 

Aria-wolfstar: Recording? Writing them down or...huh...I'm just a little lost. I have a notebook I write them all in. It's almost full...I should go get another...anyway, if there's a part 3,it'll be Shessy's turn. MUWAHAHAHA!

Clumsy-azn: Your welcome. ) I've got several Shessy Ideas. (COUGH Inuyasha payback COUGH)

Anime master Inu: I'm glad you like these. I'm going to be doing some fluff in a while. Their not M yet...I dont know when they are M. But I"m nervouse to make it a T.

Inuyasha's2hotmiko: I"m glad you're happy. That makes me happy.

i the bright angel: I'd make them longer but it'd take longer to type upand it wouldnt' leave as much curiosity.

rosesbleedto: Bob? ROFL Thank you for the gold star. (Wears proudly) But you never gave me a dedication recomondation. Have any ideas...or themes? Do you care? p


	10. forever embraced

Forever Embraced

By: Suppup17

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

He could hear her heart slowly slipping. The beats became farther apart and the rhythm began to diminish. She was going to die. He couldn't do anything about it; he was dying too. 

He crawled over to her and wrapped his bloody arms around her torn and bloody abdomen.

"We did it," he whispered. "We killed him."

She smiled painfully and wrapped her own arms around him and they embraced till the end.

* * *

Dont ask me...After I started working at the cemetary...I've been getting crazier ideas...Be nice to the dead. And I updated early because I fel tlike it. I love you guys! 

Aria-wolfstar: With a mic!...Lazy...LOL I have a horrible accent so it'd never work for me. P

rosesbleedto: Yeah! LIke a bro/sis relationship! Someone understands! I"ve written your story down and I'm getting ready to type it up. You'll just have watch for it. (Adds gold star to trophy wall.)

zazolia: Interesing huh...I like making people think.

clumsy-azn: Nope. I'm not pairing these two up no matter what my bro says. That Shessy story is coming alongslowly so dont be expecting it so soon Sorry.

Anime master Inu: Fine...I made it T. But I'm still a little nervous.

Inuyasha's2hotmiko: Inuyasha in human form? I dare not to do that again. Who knows what you crazed fans may do to me! About your idea...uh...I'll think ...You and Zazolia are almost in for a dedication... (Thinks like Pooh)


	11. Vaccine

Vaccine

By: Suppup17

Disclaimer: I didn't invent the vaccine and I don't own Inuyasha. But I do own Shessy! Just kidding! Gosh…..

* * *

She mounted him promptly, straddling his waist. He made and 'Oof' shound and gave her a sour look.

"You sure it won't hurt?"

"Promise."

Inuyasha closed his eyes as Kagome struck the needle in his arm. It had taken a ten minute struggle to get him to hold still before all this but He finally gave in. He felt his muscle tighten then relax.

"That's it?"

Kagome nodded and gave Shippo one. He didn't flinch or struggle.

"And what are these for again?" Inuyasha examined his shoulder.

"Rabbie shots," Kagome smiled.

* * *

Thanks for the reveiw guys! You make my day! I'm going to do alot of dedications becuse you guys ROCK! And I'm going to try out this new "Game". I'm going to ask you a question and the first to answer (reveiw) with the correct answer will get the next story dedication. Wanna try it? I have a few more dedications to go before the game starts. Let me know what you think. 

Aria-woflstar: My accent? Everyone says it's from the Boston area. But I've never been to Boton…Heh. I slur a lot and don't do Rs well. My dad says… "You've got a lazy mouth" LOL

Clumsy-azn: Who? Lalala…. I'm not telling you. You're suppose to make who you want it to be! (Cough Inu Cough Kag Cough) Man, I've got to stop wolfing down that popcorn like that. ;)

Zazolia: You got it! And because you did, and the fact that you review a lot and stuck though with me, I'm going to grant you a dedication. (I've hinted at it) Any particular topic? Humor? Romance? Ideas? LOL You can e-mail me or review me with your e-mail on it and I'll send you little hints and you can choose from the next few. This way it doesn't take forever to give you one. LOL

Kagome888880: Sorry, I know how to get rid of it. Look at a lot of fan art…art…and listen to a lot of radio. (Soft rock helps me)

Rosesbleedto: LOL I'm glad you like it. I'm a realist. I write about what's really going to happen. Sadly, that includes a lot of death. (Suites my new job now huh) You should read my Drinking and driving stories. Sad sad. Those are strange because they really do come out of no where. 2 stars? (Dances) Candy bars all around! (Dances some more)

Anime master Inu: Grrr….I'm sorry! If you want a lemon…I'll try a little harder. I think I could but I'm just nervous and scared my parents might read it. (Shivers at thought) I know how I'd make it. Making it believable is the trick. If I need your help, I'll let you know. I just need the qualifications.


	12. Downed Hojo

Saddened Hojo

By: Suppup17

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Dedication: rosesbleedto. Thanks for all the reviews. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

It was late afternoon when I was walking up the Higurashi Shrine steps. In my right hand, I held a little black velvet box tightly. I was going to tell Kagome how I really felt about her and ask her out. I was going to give her a beautiful necklace with a diamond on it. I was as nervous as anyone could get. 

Since I was so drowned in my thoughts, I wasn't' paying attention to my steps and I tripped. As I picked up that velvety box, I heard laughter. So, I peeked my head over the last few steps to see something I never wanted to see. It tore my heart up. There was Kagome in some guy's lap, giggling and smiling. I'd never seen the guy at school before but she was indeed happy. He'd rub his nose against hers and she'd giggle. It tore my heart out.

I sighed heavily and began back down the steps. A silent tear ran down my face.

* * *

Everyone is sending me thier e-mails now. Uhg. I dont know if that's normal or ...what...But I dont need everone's e-mail. If I am going to send you sneak veiws or if it's requested, then you can send it. You dont even NEED to send it to me. If you want me to e-mail you back...then let me know. And if I dont respond, it doesn't mean I'm not thankful or I'm ignoring you. I love you all.

i the bright angel: A scary one eh? Hmmm….. Any ideas of your own? If you don't have any…I'm sure I could figure one out for ya.

Aria-wolfstar: No…Swollen eye from itching but not lazy. LOL

clumsy-azn: My ideas come from muci, fan art, and stuff like that.

rosesbleedto: It's just a dog joke. I'm sure Inuyasha wouldn't get rabies. Whatever candy bar you like, I probably have. Take your pick. (Adds star to collection) And you can never talk too much with me.

Amanda: Hey, those are funny ideas...I like the last. That wouild possibly include a fan..club...? ;D

zazolia: Did you decide? Are you excited?

Anime master Inu: I'm only a henti because of my best bud and the fact I'm still a teen. Look, I'm still a little new at writing LEMONS and Ms. What do you want? A lemon or a M? Not those qualifications. I want to know what makes it a LEMON or a M. And please don't complain the entire time. It only makes me angry and then I don't feel like reviewing.


	13. left hanging

Left Me Hanging

By: Suppup17

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…except this idea. Muhahahaha

* * *

Inuyasha and the gang had walked into a village one late evening. It was a new village to them and they soon found out the people there were paranoid. Because of Inuyasha, they couldn't get a place to stay. 

Shippo sighed. "This is all Inuyasha's fault!"

Miroku stepped forward. "If we want to sleep comfortly tonight, we'll have to get rid of Inuyasha." He looked at Sango and Kagome. "We've tried all our tricks so this is our only solution."

"So you guys are leaving me out in the cold…al night?" Inuyasha's mouth fell open.

"Yup." Miroku nodded.

"Why you…" Inuyasha rolled up his sleeve as he headed towards the monk.

"SIT!"

He never made it.

"Miroku's right. You three go up ahead. Inuyasha and I will wait for you at the edge of town."

"Miss Kagome," Miroku said amazed. "Are you sure?"

Kagome nodded. "Come-on, Inuyasha. I thought I saw a hot spring down near the entrance."

Inuyasha stood up and followed Kagome.

"Now that I've gotten rid of those two…" Miroku turned to Sango and rubbed his hands together.

Sango pointed down to Shippo who just blinked.

"Dammit!"

With Inuyasha gone, they quickly found a place to stay. Miroku waited till Shippo was fast asleep before sneaking into Sango's room. She wasn't there. So he waited, thinking she was outside or going to the bathroom. He waited till morning and ended up falling asleep. That next morning, Sango and Kagome woke him.

"Why were you sleeping in Sango's room anyway?" Inuyasha asked. He was trying to get him in trouble.

"I was only checking on her!" Miroku answered smoothly. "Where did you go anyway?" He then asked Sango.

"Pfft! As if I'd stay in a lodge with you! I joined Inuyasha and Kagome in the hot springs!"

Poor Miroku. That's what he gets for being a pervert…although, my bro said if Shippo wasn't with them, she would have snuck into his room. Hehe.

* * *

So...happy to have a long one? I'm still not so sure about this game... But here's the first question... 

**How many stories has...lets see...del-kaidin writen?** First to get the right answer to me wins!

Aria-wolfstar: Full stories? Uh….I've thought about it. Luckily, there are (Cough secret sequels cough) hidden in here.

animesweetheart13: Hmmm…. I think obout that story. I like that but it'd be to get Inu's attention. I'm glad you liked it.

Anime0: Nope….it was Hojo. Its was Inuyasha whom Kagome was making out with.

clumsy-azn: LOL Feel bad….huh..sorry. It was a request.

Anime master Inu: THANK YOU! So…what do you want? I've already changed the darned rating. Do you want a M or a lemon?

i the bright angel: No scary one… OK!

cherryblossem318: Thank you

zazolia: Okay…It's a ways away but it's ready. LOL Watch for it!

rosesbleedto: So, I'm guessing you liked it. )

C.A.M.E.O 1 and only: Take a deep breath. Breathe in….and out…..


	14. Naughty thoughts

Naughty Thoughts

By: Suppup17

Disclaimer: I don't this I own Inuyasha. But I do own this story.

* * *

His hands ran smoothly up her back and then low just above her tailbone. His fingers kneaded her tight muscles and carved invisible designs. Then, he leaned down, his bold chest touching her back, as he whispered sweet words to her. His hands would venture up her shirt so he could continue to feel her skin as he nibbled… 

"Kagome!"

Kagome blinked and looked around. Inuyasha stood over her with his hands on his hips.

"Breaks over! Lets go!"

Kagome sighed as she stood up and stretched her back. If only her dream would come true.

* * *

HAHA. I loved writing this one. 

Here's the next question: **name this qoute: (Imitation of someone) "I"m going home! Stupid!" K, who said it and whom were they imitating? You dont need the episode. **

i the bright angel: What one dude?

zazolia: LOL I love reading you and Aria's e-mails! LOL Actually, for some reason, I could see Miroku saying "Inuyasha, you're staying outside. Sorry bub but I wanna sleep inside." LOL I dunno. Inuyasha is perfect in some ways….he's defently a perfect clueless guy…LOL

Setsunai: LOL I used to read stories at 1 in the morning. Once I read all day. My eyes hated me. ;p I'm glad you understand on the Inu/sango thing. That's cool.

Anime master Inu: M for violence? That's just lots of gore, blood and detail right? It might be a while. I've got a TON to upload. I dont even feellike it right now. But when it comes, I will write.

Aria-woflstar: You're own story? Like non-Inu related? Go for it. I'm working on one too but... I'm a little side tracked. LOL

rosesbleedto: YAY! You've won another! LOL So do you want to pick one or do you want me to just give you the next one? If you wanna choose, send me your e-mail and I'll e-mail you the summeries.

clumsy-azn: LOL My bro laughed where she points down at Shippo. LOL


	15. Scared

Scared

By: Suppup17

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

Kagome was on the couch watching TV with Souta. It was the weekend. She'd taken her tests and was trying to relax. She knew at any second that Inuyasha would be coming through the door demanding that she'd return back to the feudal era. This was her only time to relax and she was loving it all too well. 

Just like she predicted, Inuyasha opened the door, as if he owned the place, and marched over to Kagome.

"Time to go, huh?" Kagome sighed. He didn't look happy.

"No," he growled. "We're staying one more night."

The phone rang and Souta jumped up to get it.

"Why?" Kagome asked, though she was happy they were staying another night.

"Miroku is being a jerk, that's all." Inuyasha crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air.

"Hey Kagome," Souta called. "I'm going over to Kae's! Be back later!"

They both hear the door shut.

"What happened?" Kagome asked again.

Inuyasha sat down and crawled into Kagome's lap. If Souta was there, he would have avoided this. All Kagome could do was look at Inuyasha with a funny look as he tried to get comfortable.

"Shippo spooked me," he mumbled.

"So, nothing's stopped you from getting him back before. " Kagome started to tweak his ears.

"Then," he continued. "Miroku said I was a sissy for getting scared." It almost sounded like Inuyasha was pouting!

"My God Inuyasha!" Kagome pushed him away amazed at his immature behavior. "Are you really going to let this get to you?"

Inuyasha continued to pout as he tried to wiggle back into her.

"What do you want me to do?" Kagome asked irritated.

"Hold me," he whined.

Kagome sighed and tweaked his ears. It was quiet for some time until Inuyasha started talking again.

"Shippo changed into another demon while I was sleeping and startled me."

"What I don't understand is why you didn't punish him like all the other times."

Inuyasha growled lowly. "It's hard to chase someone when you're trying to recover."

Kagome could only giggle.

* * *

So... I was tryign to portray the REALInuyasha. LOL He's just a puppy...right? My bro keeps saying, "No way! He's a big dawg," But I think he's confused between Inu and Sessy. LOL I dunno.

Here's the next question: **Who/What was "The Puppy Within" Mostly dedicated to?**

The didications are coming up. I've got a few to upload before they start.

clumsy-azn: YES! You win. YAY! So, do you want me to e-mail you already writtens or do you have something you want me to write.

Setsunai: That's what I wanted to portray!

rosesbleedto: Sessy and Rin….Huh…I've got an idea…..

Anime master Inu: The M thing was correct? So I need to change my rating again? That M story will be a while. Be patient K.

Amanda Trinh: Almost! It was Inu imitating Kag. And Clumsy-azn beat you.

InuKagPar4Life: Was that an attempt at the answer? Sorry, you were beaten.

Aria-wolfstar: Sweet. Yeah, I haven't published my 3. If you do publish it or need my help, let me know!

zazolia: You're just a little late with your answer. LOL You crack me up. LOL


	16. Addition

Addition To the Group

By: Suppup17

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Dedication: At the bottom...

* * *

Rin watched two young adults silently move through the bushes. Jaken and Shessomaru were somewhere….So, she moved towards the bushes to see what they were up to. 

"Oh geeze!" Miroku breathed. "What are you doing here?" He asked her, not realizing who she was at first.

Rin blinked. "I was just wondering who you're spying on."

Miroku blinked and pointed towards the clearing. There Inuyasha and Kagome lay, not aware of the crowd they were attracting.

Rin silently left as quiet as she came. But when she returned, she didn't' come alone. The next time Miroku and Sango turned around, there stood Shessomaru. He didn't seem like he was going to start any trouble and motioned the two to relax. So they complied. All four glued their eyes to the couple. Inuyasha was hovering over Kagome and she was laughing. As silly as it seemed, they couldn't pull their eyes away.

* * *

So... I think it was Aria who said I needed to make a sequel... What's the pre-sepquel to this? Also, no one got the question right so it'll go on. That's funny becuase that was what my bro thought up. I said it'd be easy and Aria-wolfstar would get it easy. I wanted to give you something you'd have to go look for. LOL What's funnier is rosesbleedto said "Aria-wolfstar" and Aria said "Me?" LOL OMG. I love this. I love you guys. So, the question still remains and Aria-wolfstar isn't the answer! But, Hey, Aria I'll dedicate this one to you just because you've been with me sice the beginning. Oh yeah, I have like 20 more to type ... So if you win a question, you'll get one of those, unless you say something from the beginning. 

rosesbleedto: I thought I was obsessed. Jeeze, name your own dog Inuyasha? LOL My dad would have a raging fit! He' is having a fit with me listening to the music, music videos, me renting the episodes, and then getting the game...which should have came by now..(Growl) Anyway, I'm sure he's as as cute as Inuyasha.

Aria-woflstar: HAHA! I know, their long at one time and then they go short again. Sorry.

Mini Nicka: More depth on Secrecy eh? I sending you a whoel series on that! OOPS! I've said too much!

Anime master Inu: Oh..I get it... Well, I have one that's gorey...but it's not bad to me. Letme know if it's gorey enough to be yours. And I understand...I'm not so confused. )


	17. Slippers

Slippers

By: Suppup17

Disclaimer: I don't Own Inuyasha.

Dedication to zazolia. Hope you like it!

* * *

She looked in her closet, under her bed, and in the living room, but she could not locate her slippers. When she finally took a break, or gave up, and started breakfast. As she glanced outside to see the beautiful sunrise, she saw Inuyasha with a slipper modestly hanging out of his mouth. 

She marched outside and over to the bored teen. "Give." She ordered as she threw her hand out.

Inuyasha pulled the slipper from his mouth and handed it to her.

"That's not for chewing, Mister!"

_Then why does it taste so good?_ Inuyasha thought sarcastically.

Kagome stuck her head outside. "Mom! Souta ate all the cereal!"

Ms. Higurashi (Spelling?) sighed. She turned around, leaving Inuyasha to his thoughts, and marched back inside.

* * *

Well, it may get slow, not that it hasnt' been, becuase I still have like 20 to type. SO if you want a dedication, answer the question or be really nice to me. LOL 

rosesbleedto: Yup, you win again. I'll find one for you. Oh my...And I thought I was addicted. I got the game Saturday. From Thursday to Saturday I stalked the mailman and screamed at UPS guys. Then I got it and hardly get off. It drives my parents nuts. Actually, Mom is more or less enterained.

Aria-wolfstar: LOL I had Money on you saying you'd get it first. LOL You were just .. 3 minutes late!

clumsy-azn: I got one for you. I did one liek the one you requested. I'll get it up for you ASAP.

Kiwi0: I'm glad

Anime master Inu: I need an e-mail to send you a copy. I'll put it into a review...if it'll fit. It's probably not...I dont really care about the rating anymore.

zazolia: It's alright.

Dark-Inuyasha-Lover: LMAO If you would have been reviewing ealier I would have given you a dedication a long time ago. So...The one you requested...It's being done as you read, and I'm having a blast writing it! HAHAHA.


	18. Sick Rin

Sick is Rin

By: Suppup17

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Shessy, Rin, or Ah-Un.

Dedication: This is to rosesbleedto for being a loyal fan and winning the question answer gaming thinger…Yeah….. Here ya go.

* * *

Rin sat on the cold ground watching Shessomau looked majestically over a cliff. But she wasn't smiling and giggling as usual. She sat all hunched up shivering. Every now and then her small, delicate body was sabotaged by coughs. Jaken had no clue what to do to help. It was Ah-Un who came to the rescue and warmed her with his giant body. 

"Jaken." Shessomaru called.

"Yes, My Lord?" Jaken asked as he hurried to his master's side.

"I'm leaving…" He said in a hushed tone.

"But My Lord!"

"Jaken," Shessomaru warned.

Jaken went quiet.

"I'm leaving….to get something. Stay here. And if anything should happen to Rin…" The last part was so quiet only he and Jaken could hear.

Jaken nodded.

Shessomaru left. It wasn't till after midnight when he returned. By that time, Rin was in a coughing fit and Jaken was panicking.

He calmly picked Rin up and held her close. Her small, frail hands clutched his shirt hopelessly. But he held her tenderly and close to his warm body.

"Jaken, warm some water and boil these." He handed Jaken some small livers and herbs for good taste.

Jaken nodded and did as he was told.

Soon, Rin stopped coughing and huddled close to her source of heat. Shessomaru's facial expressions didn't change. But his thumb rubbed her softly and he handled her softly.

* * *

I usually dont do Rin and Sess because I can't see anything between them besides a father/daughter relationship. But that's just me. I'm glad rosesbleedto challenged me to do it. It was funny thinking it up. I'm watching...well done watching a good episode and becuase I can't think up a question... I'm going to have you all guess the episode. 

Question:** I need the name and number to this episode... Clue: Inuyasha hugs Kagome for the first** **time.**

Anime master Inu: Alright, I'll get it up. And I hope you dont chew on slippers anymore. That's not a good habit.

rosesbleedto: Do you like it? It's a little short but I think it shows their relationship. And in my last one... Just get picture him in his doggy sitting pose and put a slipper in his mouth. I'm goign to run outta space with all these gold stars... (Puts another star on the wall.)

Aria-wolfstar: I'm sorry!OH yeah... I have a dalmatian.

zazolia: Another award? Geeze, where am I suppose to put all these? LOL Thank you very much. (Bows) If you like it that much I'll have to find another for ya.(Wink)


	19. lived too long

Lived Too Long

By: Suppup17

Disclaimer: I didn't start WW2, I don't own Inuyasha, and I love popsicles.

dedication: Anime master Inu...For supporting me.

Warning: This may be rated M to some.

* * *

Inuyasha's nimble, old fingers fumbled another ammo clip. It clicked, he aimed, and fired. Another three American men fell. Blood stained his hardened face as the man next to him fell. This wasn't ever what he'd expect to endure. Naraku was surely a evil man and Inuyasha hated the battle with him. But he'd also give anything to go back in time and do it again. 

Kagome had passed away long ago but he didn't. He was cursed with the demon blood that made him live this long. He'd longed for her more then ever. Shessomaru had been slain, believe it or not. Inuyasha had to stand next to him as he fell. He too also should have fallen, but he had to go on for his child. Even after that long battle, his son died. Inuyasha wanted to kill himself yet….something always stopped him. And now… Here he was, a soldier fighting for Japan. He was famously known throughout the army for his bravery and for his strength. But here, at Iwo Jima, he knew he'd fall. He'd finally join his beloved Kagome.

Inuyasha had grown older, in physical appearance, over the long years. Of course he was older but he was looking older too. He'd learned a trick to hiding his ears. He'd gotten facial hair as his human blood became older and weaker. He was almost fatherly looking… all worn out and tired. He'd been fighting all his life. He'd only lost once too, and that was to his wife and mate, Kagome.

He smiled at the thought of her. She had died of old age and remained beautiful till the end. But before he could think any more of her, bullets flew past his cheeks. He aimed again and took down another enemy soldier. The butt of his gun hit a man's face, breaking his cheekbone. Teeth flew out and the man fell. He fired again before an American bullet found his heart. He'd been hit countless times but this was fatal. It was to his heart. He fell, dead, but to him, it was only a deep, wanted sleep.

When he opened his eyes again, he noticed the sky wasn't grey with smoke but blue as the ocean. There was no noise besides the birds chirping faintly in the background. Then he felt something he hadn't felt in many, many years, a pair of soft hands and gentle fingers kneading his ears. He looked up a little more to see two soft chocolate eyes gazing softly down at him.

Inuyasha leaped up and looked around, stopping at Kagome. She smiled. Oh how he missed that smile. He instantly picked her up and spun her around. He didn't need to know anything else. He just wanted to live with her again. He pushed her up against the nearest tree, caressing her stomach and kissing her passionately. It was a long needed kiss and it showed for the both of them.

Then, he said something he hadn't said in centuries.

"I love you."

Kagome pulled him to her again and they kissed like they were never going to stop. They had no intention too either.

* * *

Okay, I never wanted him to fight against American soldiers but I had to. It was just begging in me. It's almost like he's the King Arthur of Japan. When Japea needs him, he will return! LOL 

Q: Not many will know this one! I hope...lol **What story did I inhertite the name... "Fluffy Puppy"?**

rosesbleedto: Darn you... You won yet another... So, I have to block your answers for a while. I DONT HATE YOU...You just know too much. LOL That sounds funny. Anyway, I love your stars and I love your reveiws so dont quit. You're awsome! Infact, you can make up a question and send it to me.

anime-sweet-heart-13: You like those questions? I do too. But seroius Inuyasha lovers, (Cough rosesbleedsto cough) beats everyone to the answer.

clumsy-azn: LMAO ROF And you didn't get it to me fast enough. Harder eh?

Amine master Inu: I know, I usually dont write those but it was requested. I cant see ti really happening either.

Misunderstood-roker: Sorry! Too late! Tray again and thanks for the reveiws.


	20. Pictures

Pictures

By: Suppup17

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. But I own the game, a trading card, and soon to be magna. Muhahahahaha

Dedication: clumsy-azn

* * *

Kagome leaned over her desk, engulfed in her homework. She was almost done… Done with school. Then she was going back to be with Inuyasha for a while. Something caught her eye and she put down her pen to pick up a picture book she made. She had to giggle. As she turned to the first page, she saw Inuyasha's confused and curious face. She'd taken her camera to the feudal era and poor Inuyasha got his hands on it. 

The second picture was of him dazed and …. Scared? She began full out laughing. He'd been playing with the camera and it was all too obvious. Next, he was angry. He was baring his fangs and getting red. Then, the last of Inuyasha's funny faces, on the next page, was of him looking a little scared and her yelling in the background. Poor Inuyasha probably felt attacked but the camera then by her.

The last shot was of everyone. It was her other family. Oh, the developer's face was classic. He couldn't figure out where the "fair" was and when it was.

"Kagome!" A young voice called. "Are you done yet?"

"Almost," Kagome called back.

She put her book down and finished the problem. As she opened her room door she couldn't help but smile one last time.

* * *

(Sigh) Wow, I'm on a roll here. OH YEAH! I wanted to tell you all... I GOT TO FIGHT WITH SHESSY! He rocks... Yeah, it was on my game. I had to pull myself away for an while so I caould make you all smile. You guys rock. I love you all. This cemetary job rocks, dont take it wrong. I'm not goth and obsessed with death, I dotn know what it is...(Sips slushy) 

zeldagirl91: Longer eh? I try...

clumsy-azn: So... Did it satisfy your needs? LOL You got the right answerm but you were too late. I'm glad you liked "Lived Too Long" I do too. It made me think a little. I love it.

rosesbleedto: I'm so sorry. You were right but if you continue...then it's pointless for everyone else. I'll let you know when you can kick their butt again. I own you 2 more right? Just making sure.

Aria-woflstar: Aria...Aria...Aria...YOU WIN! LOL I'll find you a cute one. I should have one somewhere... (Wink)

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: Yeah, she does, but Fluffy's too stubborn to admit it.

zazolia: LOL Well, I'm all american and proud so...yeah...I personally dont think I'm an idiot. Do you know the legend of King Arthur? He'll return to save Britian. Well, I think Inuyasha would too. (Shrugs and sips slushy)

myinukoi: LMAO ROF! You crack me up! How do I sleep at night? LOL My job at the cemetary is somedays depressing but it's fun! It's not freaky at all! I dont think it has any effect... any bad effect on my writing. They just appear! Kill Kagome? Huh...LOL


	21. almost caught

Almost Caught

By: Suppup17

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Dedication: To rosesbleedto for winning..again.

* * *

After a few minutes, Shippo joined the party. They'd been watching Inuyasha and Kagome cuddle and were hoping for a little action. The problem was they needed to be absolute quiet. Inuyasha was sure to hear them with his hearing. When Shippo joined, it was all but quiet. 

"Hey guys! Have you seen…"

Miroku quickly grabbed him and hushed him. "Shhh…"

"Hello?" Inuyasha asked the bushes. "Anyone there?"

"Just me…Shippo," Shippo answered. It was in a fake happy voice. "No one else."

"What is it?" Kagome asked next.

Shessomaru knew they were in trouble and grabbed Shippo, tossing him into the bushes. They all watched Inuyasha get up and wonder over to Shippo's current position.

"To the right," Shessomaru whispered quickly.

They moved.

"What's up," Inuyasha asked Shippo.

Shippo shrugged as he dug his toe into the ground. "I was looking for Miroku and Sango but I didn't find them so…I'll be going now." Shippo hurried off. Then he made a long U-turn to meet up with the group.

Inuyasha only raised an eyebrow…Something had to be up…

* * *

Man, these stories remind me of my younger days. Teens would go up on this hill, behind the house, on a dirt road, and make out. So, us kids went to watch them. Yeah... We got the crap scared out of us too. Anyways, enough about my immature years and onto the question! 

**What was Inuyasha's profession in "Broadway Bound" by Del-kaidin?** I love this story, it's got a cool plot,so hurry and find the answer! Hurry!

clumsy-azn: I know...I'm alsways late on answers too. I'm glad you liked it though. I tried to make it sweet and funny...like you!

Aria-wolfstar: Meep? LOL I'm finding a cute one for you but it wont be up for a while. What do you do as a job?

anime-sweet-heart-13: Too late. Sorry, sorry, sorry. Aria beat you. You're so cute in your reveiws. Well hurry and find this answer!

Anime master Inu: Funny huh. LOL

Mini Nicka: Yeah, I'd like to see his face too. LOL

rosesbleedto: (Huggs fluffy doll and dances with star) I only fought WITH Shessy. I wouldn't...couldn't... fight with Shessy. I kicked Naraku's butt TWICE! Yeah, it took me like an hour. I suck. LOL I'll be back on it soon enough and then when Inuyasha comes on TV, I'll be 3 inches from the TV screen ignoring my brother complaining that he can't see. LOL Anyway, The saddest thing was that we got saved by Kikyo...Grrrr... But I think she died so... It was all good. I can almost let you whoop everyone's butt again so sit back, have an ice tea, and watch some re-runs. LOL Later!


	22. Secret found

Secret Found

By: Suppup17

Disclaimer: Do I have to say this everytime? I don't own him!

Dedication: Dark-Inuyasha-Lover for being loyal and for the fun idea.

* * *

There he laid, basking in the sun. He had a tough week and promised Kagome to relax and sleep some. So there he was. She knew he didn't want to be bothered. He was in too much peace to be bothered. But if she didn't let him know about dinner, he'd be very angry then too. 

Something came over her as she picked up a stick and quietly snuck into poking range. She smiled with her tongue sticking out as she promptly poked him. She could've sworn for a second she saw a smirk on Inuyasha's face but it disappeared too quickly. So…she poked him again but he grabbed the stick from her.

"What?" He asked.

She crawled over to him and smirked. Instead of answering, she poked him with her finger!

"Hey!" He jumped.

Kagome burst into laughter. "You're ticklish!"

"Am not!" Inuyasha growled. He grabbed her wrists so she couldn't poke at him again. "Demon's are not ticklish."

Kagome fought playfully with him. "Yeah, well you're only half demon."

He smirked. She got free and straddled him. Her fingers moved gently and quickly up and down his sides. Inuyasha burst into laughter. It shocked Kagome since she'd never seen Inuyasha laugh this hard before. She only grinned and tickled harder. He tried to get her back but he couldn't without her hitting his "Spot" right above his kidney on his back. He only squirmed and laughed.

"Okay! I give up! Stop already!"

Kagome laughed as she interlaced their fingers together and leaned down on top of him. "It's dinnertime."

* * *

So, what do you all think? Funny. I loved writing this one. There wall alot of other junk with it but I removed it when I figured out it WAS all JUNK. LOL Here's the next question. Its easy!

**What is the title of the beginning song of the first series? **Did that make any sense?

InuKagPar4Life: Geeze, Give you guys a sidewalk and you guys take the whole road!

clumsy-azn: Shessy was there in "Addition." P

Aria-wolfstar: Sit that one out? Maybe you'll get the next one. LOL Accounting eh? That bites. I got to paint today so I'm all spotty with primer. LOL

rosesbleedto: What I want? Geeze…$500? LOL How bout a Inuyasha CD? I like music.

C.A.M.E.O.1and only: More fluff. I'm trying.

Anime-sweet-heart-13: You win! I knew if you keep trying you'd get it. Do you want fluff or funny? I've got a Mir/San or how bout a dramatic Inu/Kag? Pick one. LOL Sure I'll keep helping ya. Send it via e-mail and I'll look/edit it before it goes up.


	23. Trick

Trick

By: Suppup17

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Dedication: rosesbleedto...winning...again...:P

* * *

"You know what! I don't care anymore! Go home!" 

Those were the last words of the argument. Kagome turned around and marched into the forest as Inuyasha sat where he stood. After a while though, he felt guilty and got up only to find Kagome standing there angrily.

"Inuyasha!" She said. "You are such a jerk!"

"I wasn't the one leaving!" He defended.

"SIT!"

Inuyasha knew it was coming and tightened all the muscles to prepare for the hard inpact…yet…it never came. He opened one eye to see an orange tail twitch.

"Damn you Shippo!" He lunged at Shippo.

Shippo untransformed and the chase began. Shippo had a good lead as he saw the god tree. So, he turned sharply and hid behind it.

"What's wrong Shippo?"

He didn't have time to explain. Inuyasha turned around that tree and jumped on Kagome, thinking it was Shippo. When he had her pinned, he caught her scent and gulped. He slowly got off her and turned her over, looking for a tail. None.

"Inuyasha sweetie…" Kagome smiled softly.

"Yeah," Inuyasha gulped.

"SIT!"

* * *

Anime master Inu says I cant' respond to you guys anymore...is this really true? Anyway, I'm getting writeres block again. Uhg. My little game will be held off till I get caught up too. I'm tired so I'm going to take a nap. 

InuKagPar4Life: You win. I got a good one for you. Hehehe.

Aria-wolfstar: O…. Your job really bites. I'd never be able to do that.

ayame 0: Uh…. Actually I just got writers block back. But the other two I have incomplete I've got to finish before I start anything new. But…some of these…I might.

rosesbleedto: I have that one…LOL It's okay. Mine is scratched.Oh yeah, you can anser now.But I'm going to delay the game for a while.

i the bright angel: Just a little late. But you had the right answer.

Anime master Inu: I cant respond anymore? Are you serious?

Clumsy-azn: You are also just a little late with the answer. Sorry.

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: I don't do that paring. I really can't! I just don't…do it. But I can see the two together in some episodes. LOL I'll try to get Fluffy around.

sinister banana: You never giggle? That's so sad. With your answer….just a little late. Sorry.


	24. infertile

Infertile

By: Suppup17

Discalimer: Blah blahblah blah blah(I don't own Inuyasha) Yeah….all that and a can a soup.

Dedication: Uh... I think I owe Aria one...Uhg... I dedicate this one to whoever has had one of those bad days and just needs to break something! (Thumps head on desk)

* * *

As long as he'd ever wanted children, he never thought it'd come to this. When he finally found and had the opportunity, he fails. He sighed. Inuyasha had two little boys and him and Kagome were mates long after he and Sango. He hated it. He hated being infertile.

* * *

Wow...This is darn short isnt' it... Wow...77 words? Darn... 

Aria-wolfstar: Well, if you hear anything, let me know... I don't want to get ratted out. And you won!

rosesbleedto: Yeah, WB sucks... But I still have ideas coming at me... I just cant write them. They seem wierd. I also wanna find all my old notebooks and get some of those chapter stories done and out of the way. (Rubs temples) What-a-day! And thank you for that CD...it was next on my list! HAHAHA.

Anime master Inu: NO WAY! I can't beleive this. Well... I hope no one rats me out. Will you like...send me that e-mail or something? Was it a patition to stop responds? That really bites.

Anime-Girl77: LOL Yeah, I'll let your thought stay there though...I'm having funky ones myself. LOL

i the bright angel: WB is when you loose all your ideas. It all just stops. It happens to me sometimes months at a time. Right now I just can't word anything. It's becuase I wrote too many too fast...(Sigh) It's going to be a long weekend. LOL

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: Dont worry, more are on the way.


	25. I'll come back

I'll Come Back

By: Suppup17

Discalimer: The only one I need… I don't own Inuyasha. (Sigh)

Dedication: Aria-wolfstar!

* * *

Kagome didn't know if it was safe to go back to Inuyasha. He'd sent her back to her home to save her from Naraku's grasp. He told her he'd go to get her too but she hadn't seen him in a week. Though this was a good opportunity to study and test, she couldn't stop thinking about him. 

_What if he's seriously hurt and needs me?_ She asked herself. _Or what if he's…._ Tears began to build in her chocolate eyes. _I need to go to him!_

Kagome ran down the stairs and threw open the door. There stood a wounded Inuyasha.

"Kagome," he breathed. "It's so good to see…"

Kagome jumped on him.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" She cried into his shirt.

Inuyasha gently wrapped his bruised and dried bloody arms around her. "Of course."

Kagome pulled back, looked at his condition and gasped. "Look at you! You need a bath!"

"Not before I do this," he argued gently as he kissed her. I was a much needed kiss but a gentle as a butterfly.

Then he pulled her into an embrace and placed his chin on her head. They stayed there for a long time before Ms. Higurashi came and told them dinner was ready.

* * *

Does anyone have a problem with me responding or leaving Arthor notes? If so, speak up. I'm getting some trouble and need to know if I"m doing anything wrong...maybe I should just say F-it and go on eh? LOL

myinukoi: LOL Actually, it was Miroku who was infertile. LOL

clumsy-azn: Um... Yeah, girls can have it too. My guy friend gave me the idea in another story I was working on. He said the guy could be infertile. It was just an idea. (Shrugs)

psycosisters1and2: YOU ARE EXACTLY RIGHT! That's what I was talking about, I'm glad you understand. :D

Aria-wolfstar: You dedicated one to me! (Cries happily) I dedicate so much to you becuase you've bben with me for so long. I love you too. LOL Do I owe you one more then this one? I can't keep track of this stuff. LOL

Anime master Inu: (Sigh) And to you... I can't find anything on not responding to people only on Arthor notes which I dont do very long. Do you have a problem with **me**?


	26. Just as Sly

Just as Sly

By: Suppup17

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Inuyasha.

Dedication: anime-sweet-heart-13, hope you like it.

* * *

"Sometimes I'm glad they go away." 

"Why?"

"Because then we cam have our own moments and not be spied on."

She nodded. "But you know," she began, "that we can't do it because of Naraku."

"What if I parish?" He pulled her close to him, locking her in by holding her wrists behind her. "Who will hold up my family?"

"That's just another reason to stay alive." She closed her eyes and leaned into him. "When do you think they'll be back?"

"Knowing Inuyasha, he'll bring Kagome back by tomorrow night." He bent his head down and rubbed their noses together. They're lips brushed, then connected in a passonate kiss. It was much softer then Inuyasha's and Kagome's. It wasn't even forceful, demanding, or dominating. It was as if Miroku was kissing an angel, that's what he was doing too.

* * *

So can anyone guess who these two are? LOL Yeah, This is actually suppose to take place after Secrecy. I know, it's a little late but...hey... At least it's up right.

Anime master Inu: It's okayu, I wont be mad at you. As long as you dont squeel... LOL

Kiwi The Dog: I'm so happy you're happy. I loved the cookies, did you make them?

Aria-wolfstar: I love fluff too. I'm SO glad you loved it. Do I owe you one more story or dedication?

rosesbleedto: Okay...That idea... I'm thinking of a good one. WB may be gone, for 15 minutes! I must hurry!

clumsy-azn: I'm glad you like my ANs becuase they're staying. BTW...What does -azn mean?

azn flame92: Yeah, Kagome's pretty stubborn about that huh.


	27. Shippo's Victory

Shippo's victory

By: Suppup17

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. (Cries)

Dedication: i the bright angel. Thanks for sticking with me.

* * *

Kagome knew he wasn't dead; she knew it. Inuyasha knew it too. He kept sniffing around camp, looking for him. Kagome sighed and threw some wood into the hot inferno. 

"Come eat," Miroku requested. "It'll help settle your nerves."

"No way! This thing almost killed Kagome!"

"Inuyasha," Kagome screamed. "It's on your back!"

Inuyasha began turing in circles, trying to see it.

"It's climbing!" Shippo jumped up.

"I don't see it," Inuyasha stretched his neck muscles.

Kagome pulled up her bow. "Don't move," she growled and aimed.

"Fuck no!" Inuyasha shook his head. "I'll get it! Put that down!"

Kagome applied.

Miroku took a swing with his staff but Inuyasha ducked. Then Sango swung her giant boomerang and hit Inuyasha.

"AHHH!" Kagome screamed as she jumped up and down. "It jumped!" She jumped behind Miroku. "It's over there!"

Inuyasha looked at them from his place on the ground. "I'd go get it if my back didn't hurt so bad."

"It's coming at you Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha looked around frantically. As Shippo ran to help Inuyasha up, she suddenly stopped and all went quiet.

"I got him," Shippo said half surprised. "I got him!"

"Yeah," Inuyasha popped his back. "Good for you. You killed a little spider. You should be proud." It was an obvious sarcastic tone but Shippo didn't hear it. "Now," Inuyasha continued as he made his way to the fire. "What's for dinner?"

* * *

I got BAD news. I can't respond to your reveiws anymore. Yeah. I got a depressing e-mail. So if you need me to respond to you, e-mail me. Just let me know it's you so I'll open it up. I might delete "Traumas in the Night". I 'm thinking about putting another story up or maybe fixing TOTN and replacing it but I have no motovation. So... this what I have to ask from you guys. Pick 3 of these short stories that you'd like me to make a longer story. Maybe I will...;) 


	28. splish Splash

Splish Splash

By: Suppup17

Disclaimer: I wouldn't be so obsessed with Inuyasha if I owned him.

Dedication: C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only. I remember you liked fluff so here you go.

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha were in attempt to get the group back together. They'd been separated in a fight. They'd found Shippo…or rather Shippo found them. It'd been a long, hot day, and Inuyasha had no more interest to find Sango and Miroku but to set camp and rest! Kagome, on the other hand, showed more worry. 

"Relax," Inuyasha stretched. "They'll be fine. Plus, I can smell a river nearby. Let's set up camp."

Kagome sighed in defeat. They set up camp and all headed down to the river. At first, it was just to get water but something came over Inuyasha and when he got to the shore, he began to undress. He only took off his shirts. (Sorry) Kagome was knee deep when Inuyasha lunged at her, taking her down.

"Inuyasha," Kagome laughed. She really wasn't mad. The hot air still lingered in the air and the splash felt somewhat…good.

Shippo jumped in attempting to take down Inuyasha. Inuyasha turned around and picked him up. Whatever had come over him really made him happy. Inuyasha picked Shippo up and tossed him up river.

"What wrong with you?" Kagome giggled.

"Must be the heat." Inuyasha grinned. He then splashed them.

Kagome and Shippo splashed back. Shippo soon headed back to shore, after another toss. Inuyasha then trapped Kagome and pulled her under. She saw a glimmer in his eyes. Then, he kissed her.

"Hey!" Shippo hollered as he jumped back in once he noticed the two were under water.

As Shippo swam towards them, they came up for air. Inuyasha gently ran his hands up the sides of her shirt as she looked at his amber eyes. He was adorable when he was wet!

Shippo jumped on Inuyasha's head. "Don't do that! You scared me!"

Inuyasha laughed but didn't look away from Kagome. "Does this scare you too?" Inuyasha pulled Kagome under again, kissing her gently once under. When they came back up, Shippo was on shore, shaking the water off.

"Why don't you go get some towels?" Inuyasha suggested.

Shippo hurried off.

"That gives me enough time…"

"What are you going to do?" Kagome crossed her arms. She felt his hands rise, raising her shirt. His thumbs did circles on her stomach.

He smiled gently. "What ever I want."

* * *

Oh yeah... I loved doing this one. See, my brother doesn't think that Inuyasha is anything like this. I said that if the two of them were alone, Inuyasha would indeed loosen up and show effection. I dunno. Then again, he can be somewhat of a jerk. Okay... I'm updating today to make up for the weekend. I wanted to update but I was camping with a friend. It was awsome. LOL Also, I might not update in a while. I have to begin typing again. I gotta find my notebook. (Sigh) And... not to worry anyone, but my lower back is beginning to hurt. I'm praying it's not my kidneys. I just dont like to drink water and so... But I almost drank 2 liters yesterday! I'm going to try again today. But anyway, if my back really hurts, I dont think I'll feel like updating. School starts next week also. Just giving ya all updates. Love you all so much and I can't thank you enough for the reveiws. (Hands out cake) Cake for all of you! 


	29. Urges and more

Urges and More

By: Suppup17

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Dedication: Aria-wolfstar...becuase I feel like dedicating another to her. THANKS ARIA!

* * *

Inuyasha chuckled at Kagome sleeping. She slept so deep and sound. He remembered the night she kissed him, thinking he was asleep. He smiled. At that moment, he wanted to kiss her, hold her, and sleep with her. He remembered her taste and the feel of her lips upon his. 

Inuyasha crawled over to her and moved on top of her. He slowly bent down and gently kissed her. Kagome's eyes slowly opened and gasped.

"Shh…" Inuyasha hushed softly. "Please don't ruin this."

Kagome blinked. Had her fantasy come true? She moved under him to allow him to be beside her.

"We can't let anyone know." He whispered.

Kagome nodded.

Inuyasha leaned over, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her. His hand ventured up to her lips and her thumb did circles on her cheek. Yes, her fantasy had come true indeed.

* * *

I'd like to thank Angel Eyed Vampire for her awsome review. It made me feel fantasic!I love you too. Also, thanks to ALL my reveiwers. You guys make my day. I fight with my brother for the computer and all I do is check my mail. LOL It's totaly worth it. )Hands out ice cream and popsicles) Oh and uh...kikyo18543, I thought I only got like 8 but it's all cool anyway. And rosesbleedto, you need to e-mail me. Your e-mail didn't show up. OH yeah, I wanted to tell all of you: today, Wed, while I was working we found a young squeall...oh geeze. I can't spell. Those little critters that like peanuts. LOL Well, one of my buds was like, "It makes me want to step on it's head and kill it." so I was like "I'll take it home." So, now it's with me. My whole family is helping me. It's so cute. 

IMPORTANT: I'm goign to start a new chapter story... when I ever get rid of WB. LOL what 3 top stories would you like to see go on? I need the chapter mumber and name. Thank you to all who's participated.


	30. bobbin staff

Bobbin Staff

By: Suppup17

Disclaimer: I only own this idea. Well, actually I have to share that with my brother but I don't own any of the characters.

Dedication: To my good brother for being so cool! I love you Stephen!

* * *

Shippo didn't go back to camp like everyone wanted. He joined the group, holding their breath, hoping not to get caught. Then, when Jaken found his master, he too wanted to find out what everyone was so attached to. 

(Just imagine this on TV)

His staff's head just bobbled above the tops of the bushes. It bubbled up and down as he hurried to his master's side. Inuyasha quickly noticed it.

"Jaken?" He asked.

Jaken stopped. Miroku ans Shessomaru both frantically pointed to the staff. All Kagome and Inuyasha saw was staff one second, gone the next. Shessomau cured himself silently. Instead of Inuyasha going to bop some heads, Kagome did the honors.

"What is this?" She asked, sounding annoyed.

"Uh..." Miroku and Sango looked at eachother.

"Great! It's the green imp that ruins it," Shippo growled.

Rin nodded.

"I must be on my way." Shessomaru excused himself.

"What?" Inuyasha's eyes widened. "My…brother was watching us?"

"Come-on," Kagome growled. "We need to talk."

Inuyasha glared at Miroku. "You ruined my night! Wait till Kagome's asleep, you're going to get it."

Miroku gulped. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Okay, so first off, I'll let you all know my back is doing fine now. I hope...LOL And the little baby squirrel is doing great. He's eating a bit more and is defently moving alot more. So, keep praying for him. My brother intertained me while telling me this story. So, I had to dedicate him becuase he gave me the good laugh. I love you all. Later!

IMPORTANT: Pick a "Shorties" story that you'd like to see continue. Will everyone whose sent thier votes in please do it again? I accedently deleted them all before writing them down THANKS YA'LL!


	31. Nap in the Sun

Nap In The Sun

By: Suppup17

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Dedication: To my reveiwers!

* * *

It had been forever since the two had alid with one another. Then, Miroku escorted Sagno to her old village. Shippo stayed of course. But as they waited at Kaede's village, Inuyasha realized that this was their time to spend together. He led her out of the village and into a clearing on the side of the hill. He took off his top jacket and laid down upon it. Kagome followed. 

She was very tired because of the long, nonstop journey. Crawling into Inuyasha's arms was exactly what she wanted. She laid down next to him, letting her drape across his chest. She closed her eyes and allowed her soft, gentle fingers slip insde her shirt and caress his tough, bold chest. Inuyasha put one arm around her and one behind his head. She wiggled closer till she was practically on top of him, just off to the side.

"Wake me when it's time to leave." Kagome murmured.

Inuyasha chuckled. "When do you want to leave?"

Kagome shrugged. "Dinner time."

Inuyasha kissed her softly on top of her head and closed his own eyes. He too needed a good nap. He hadn't been sleeping well due to recent nightmares. But once he could reach, touch, and feel Kagome, he was okay.

* * *

The squirrel will live! Watch, now it'll pass away in it's sleep while I'm at school. Speaking of school, it starts Monday, tomorrow. So...yeah. I got over 30 reveiws for my last chapter! Something close to that. SO THANK YOU ALL! 


	32. Exhausted

Exhausted

By: Suppup17

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. But on Sept. 6th I'll own the 3rd video. Muhahahaha!

Dedication: clumsy-azn and azn flame92. Thanks for the reviews guys!

* * *

Kagome didn't know how Inuyasha could have so much energy! For the past two nights, she knew, neither got much sleep. She was so tired she could hardly keep up. But last night was awesome for the both of them. She never felt that good before! Him…and her….Oh yes! He was just so awesome! Then the night before, they talked and it made her feel so good to be able to talk to him. 

She was sitting in his arms while everyone was asleep. They just talked.

"Do you ever want children?" She asked him.

He stayed silent for a long time. Then he gently gave her a squeeze and answered, "Sure; after Naraku's gone. I wouldn't want you or them in his path of destruction."

That made her feel so good. Then, last night, before they did what they did, he asked, "Do you have any medicine or magic so you don't become pregnant?"

Kagome had to chuckle at this. "Yes, but not with me."

He nodded and continued undressing. Oh, his beautiful body! Kagome loved him so much.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha brought her out of her wonderful flashback of him shirtless. "Are you really that tired?"

Kagome yawned. "Yeah…"

Inuyasha knelt down. "Get on and you can nap while I carry you."

"Okay." Kagome obeyed.

After a while, Kagome asked, "Are we staying by a river again?"

"Probably," Inuyasha replied. He then raised an eyebrow. "Wouldn't want you or Sango to have to carry the water a long ways. We have to conserve our energy being this close to Naraku."

Kagome giggled. "As if."

"Why are you so tired?" Sango asked suddenly.

"Because Mr. I'm-Almighty here likes to swim in the middle of the night. I was just stupid enough to join."

* * *

I absolutely loved doing this one. LOL I going to start answering reveiws again. It's BS. And I dont see it in the rules. If they warn me though, I'll stop. Now, I'd like to inform you all that the squirrel is doing great. He's got alot of energy. Many asked what his name was. Now, I didn't want to name him becuase I didnt' want to become attached. But he's got 3 now. LOL Yeah. I call him Tweak. You can guess where you got that. Mom and I call him Walter and My bro and Dad call him Little Dude. So...yeah, I'm attached. LOL Uh...Sorry about it being late. School then strait to work. (Sighs) Now, I've got stuff to go do so I'm outta here. I love you all. 


	33. hear you breathe

To Hear You Breathe

By: Suppup17

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. (Cries and runs to her room)

Dedication: To Tweak, Walter, and Little Dude. Yes, It's all the same squirrel. LOL

* * *

He knew he shouldn't have, but he did. It was beautiful. He ensured him she was still with him and cooled his angered self. There had been times she'd gone home mad at him or not and the second everyone was asleep, he went to her time. He'd open her window to her bedroom and just listen. Her rhythmic breathing just…made him feel good. 

He stayed up and listened to her still. Even if it wasn't every night, he still did it. He watched her carefully. Her chest slowly rising and falling with every breath… her soft face and calm aroma….It aroused him and calmed him at the same time. She was beautiful.

* * *

(Cries horribly) We gave our squirrel away. He's in a better place now. We couldn't have cared for him like he needed. I get to go visit him though. Maybe this weekend. I'll miss him. He was so cute. From what my bro says, the guy could speak squirrel. LOL He'll be spoiled. I fyou want picture...e-mail me and let me know. I'll respond some back to you. 

Clumsy-azn: Well, your welcome. You're such a good friend! Thanks for your reveiws.

Aria-wolfstar: Continue that one? Hmmm... Hopefully WB will go away and I can.

rosesbleedto: That's what I'm good at. (Fooling ppl like that.)


	34. to tell

To Tell

By: Suppup17

Disclaimer: Owning Inuyasha can only be wished.

Dedication: Rosesbleedto. Thanks for the idea!

* * *

Kagome watched the hills and tree line closely from her position on her deck. Her lovely mate/husband would be home any minute now. She'd be a surprise too. She went to her own time to… "Personal Business." Inuyasha made a stink about is but let her go anyway. 

Sango patted her back as she stood up. "It's okay. Miroku took it better then I expected."

"I know." Kagome looked up at her trusted friend. "But he even told me he wasn't ready for kids."

Sango winked. "He'll take it alright." With that, she began her own journey home.

Kagome sighed and turned back to watching for her mate. Just before sunstet, she could see his tired body trudge out of the tree line and to their home. She usually would have waved and called him but instead she sat and watched him with love. Once he got home he'd want to be playful and eat. She knew this because he was coming from the direction of the village. He probably had a real ruff day.

He smiled as he approached her. "You're back early. Miss me?"

Kagome stood up to receive a warming kiss. "Every second."

As they broke, she could see that fire in his eyes. But it wasn't' the time. She had important news to give him.

"Wait," she stopped him form picking her up.

"Is something wrong?"

Kagome gulped. She might as well just hurry and tell him.

"Inuyasha, I'm pregnant."

Nervous sweat dripped off her forehead.

Inuyasha blinked. "It's mine…right?"

Kagome giggled and nodded, realizing his cool attitude.

Inuyasha instantly took her up his arms, hugging her tightly.

"So, you're not…mad?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "Never."

* * *

Okay, hope rosesbleedto liked it. My friend said it should have it where he's furious and leaves but then you all would be mad and I don't like it when angry Inu-Fans are after me. It can get quite scary. 

clumsy-azn: LOL I'll get over it. Yeah, I did. I had a good laugh when you said that. I shouldnt' get in trouble for replying unless someone says something about it. And dont they give me a warning first?

Aria-wolfstar: Yeah, it's hard to raise a squirrel for just 2 weeks! Haku Jonny is defently happy now. He's probably eating all the nuts he wants. LOL

rosesbleedto: Yeah, Tweak will be okay. Thank you again for all the godl stars. Do you want anything or are these dedcations okay? How bout some more cake?

Angel Eyed Vampire: You wanna pic? I have to load them up. Remind me and I'll send you one.


	35. Groin

Groin

By: Suppup17

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Dedication: Hanako Horigome for the 350th reveiw! I hope I counted that right. I wanted to do this earlier but I was all backed up. Here ya go!

* * *

Inuyasha yelped out in pain. Kagome yelled his name. The battle was almost over when the hog demon put a tusk into Inuuyasha's groin. (I'm not talking about his manhood. I'm talking about the muscle on the inside of this thigh right underneath his manhood.) Inuyasha had tried to avoid it but the hog pulled a trick on him. At first, it was just pure shock, then came the pain, and then the blood. To add to the horror, Inuyasha could barely stand. 

"Duck!" Sango ordered as she threw her magnificent weapon and killed the demon.

"Shit," Inuyasha murmured as he held himself. "Aw shit."

Kagome ran instantly to his side. "We need to get some water. This could be pretty bad."

"It's nothing," Inuyasha lied as he faked a smile. Though, not only the wound was hurt. When the hog picked him up, his manhood had been seriously hurt.

They loaded Inuyasha onto Kirara and headed back towards the river. Kagome and Sango rode with him. As they arrived, Kagome frantically tried to remember first aide class. She laid down a blanket as Miroku helped Inuyasha into the little shed.

"I'm fine." Inuyasha grunted.

Kagome ignored him and felt his thigh gently.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha growled.

"I need you to take off your pants."

"What!" He swung his legs close but quickly opened them back up due to the pain.

"Inuyasha," Kagome breathed. "I need to see it." She knew Inuyasha was nervous. "Miroku, come help Inuyasha." With that, she left.

Miroku did what he was told. Shippo went to get water with Kirara. Sango only listened. Once Miroku was done, he laid a blanket over Inuyasha but left his wound open.

"There," Miroku chuckled. "She wont see it unless she's looking for it."

Miroku didn't leave when he was done either. He was going to hold down Inuyasha is Kagome needed him to.

Kagoem came back with her kit and went to move part of the blanket out of the way. It was in her way. By moving of his, he'd be partially exposed.

"Whoa!" Inuyasha jumped but Miroku was quick to hold him.

Kagome blinked at him.

"You said…" Inuyasha glared at Miroku.

Mirkou shrugged.

"I have to get to the wound, Inuyasha. It's either me or Sango." She gave the option.

Inuyasha gulped. The two (_alive) _most important women in his life look at him? Yeah right! "Why not Miroku?"

"I don't know what to do," Miroku answered.

Inuyasha sighed and laid back down. "Be nice. Please don't tease me."

Kagome didn't move the blanket and exposed his while self. She moved it and then asked Inuyasha to tuck it. She figured he was really sensitive about it and if she did it he'd freak again.

She put some gloves on and began to stick her finger inside the hole.

"Fuck!" Inuyasha cursed madly. "Damn it Kagome! Be GENTLE!" The last words he screamed. She'd touched something inside that made the whole leg sting.

It was what Kagome feared. She hoped it was clean and that she wouldn't have to hurt him more then he was already hurting. "I think there's a piece of the tusk still inside." She bit her lip. "It's going to hurt but I need to get it out." Kagome quickly shoved her fingers in him and felt around to get a hold of it. Inuyasha's muscles tensed up and he growled/whined at the same time.

Once Kagome got the piece, she pulled it out. She then checked for damage. She wouldn't want her Inuyasha to be wounded for long. Then she began to wrap him up. By this point, Inuyasha's breathing was heavy and he was holding back every whine, trying to seen tough. Then he jumped and Miroku was once again quick to grab him. As Kagome was wrapping his leg and her hand had brushed against his manhood. She brushed and tied it off.

"Sorry," She mumbled.

Shippo grinned as he came in. "So, how is it?" He asked. "Feel better?" He patted Inuyasha's thigh. Inuyasha growled.

"That wasn't nice,' Kagome scolded.

"Sorry." The kitsune put the water down. "Is he going to be okay?"

Kagome nodded. "Maybe by tomorrow night he can put his pants back on."

"What?" Inuyasha gasped.

"That means stay put." Kagome smiled. She placed another blanket over his bottom half and went outside.

Miroku only sighed. "If only that could happen to me."

* * *

Oh wow, long. LOL I'm defently guessing everyone's happy. LOL You all are probably going, "Gosh, she's a sicko! What a henti!" LOL I hang out with alot of perverts. But they're good guys. LOL I got this idea actually from a book I was reading. It's a weird...book. I'm all american so for me to read it...it's just weird. It's about the China's communist army and this one guy becomes a POW. His legs hurt but some stuff and a nurse does this. Except...it's in much more detail and...yeah. Anyway... 

My mom wont let me get the third movie! (Cries and throws a fit) I'm not THAT obsessed! I dont have little plushi dolls...YET! I want the movie! (That tells you something. 17 year onld girl throws fit for cartoon. LOL) So... I'm going to be all pouty till it arrives from netflix...that too will take FOREVER!

rosesbleedto: Why are you mad at your mom? I love my mom. Hehe, for now. I't my dad who can get mean. He doesnt' like Inuyasha. He got irate once about me staying up to watch it. LOL So what do I plan to do? BY THE 3RD MOVIE! MUHAHAHAHAHA I'm going to be so grounded.

Aria-wolfstar: Uh..How many squirrels have you saved/tried to save? Sango tells Miroku? Didnt' I already do one like that...oh well, I'll see what I can do.

Anime master Inu: (Gulp) You mean, a sweet romantic one? I hate to bring it to you but thats what everyone's been asking for. I'm sure there'll be a good war one soon...let me find one for you. hehe.


	36. Babysitting

Babysitting

By: Suppup17

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters…except the kids. I made them up.

Dedication:

* * *

"Rin, please stay close." Inuyasha pleaded. 

"I'm a big girl now. I can take care of myself." Rin smiled.

Inuyasha sighed too. "Yeah, but Shessomaru told me not to let you out of my sight."

"When did you care what he said? Are you afraid?" Rin smiled. She was up to no good again.

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "No…what did you do to piss him off anyway?"

Rin began to laugh. "I took off with Ah-Un and didn't tell him where I was going. He wouldn't have cared but I took Ah-Un."

Kagome giggled from her position in the doorway. "There's a teen for ya. Inuyasha, have you seen Daichi?"

Inuyasha's eyes got big. "Where did he go now?"

Kagome shrugged. "Somewhere in our room."

Inuyasha took off into the hut.

"So, where do you want to go?" Kagome sat down by Rin. She adjusted herself to feed the little boy in her arms.

"Anywhere but here. I'ts boring!"

"Don't go far and be back by dinner. I'll cover for ya."

"Thanks Kagome." Rin started out.

"Ah-Ha!" Inuyasha yelled. "Got ya you little rascal!" He came into Kaogme's view. "What do you want me to do with him?"

"Change his diaper."

* * *

Uhg... I'm going to go get the movie today, no matter what my mom says. I want it. So... Here are my responces so I can go. 

rosesbleedto: LOL That's hillarious. Both of us are mad at our mom because we can't get our show. LOL We should start a rebelion.LOL

Anime master Inu: Huh? please dont what?


	37. Romeo and Juliet

Japanese Romeo and Juliet

By: Suppup17

Disclaimer: I don't own Romeo, Juliet, or any of the Inuyasha characters.

Dedication: To all the cute love birds out there!

* * *

It all started with a kiss. It always started with a kiss. This time, there wasn't anything stopping them. But by the end of their activities, they were too happy to separate again. They never expected to get that far. Both were unmarried yet dedicated to each other. And there they sat, in her room on her floor enjoying each other before they were _forced_ to leave. 

"Do you think they'll notice your absence?" The young lady asked softly. She sat in his lap with his robes around her shoulders.

He chuckled. "Not till dawn." He held her tight. A light blanket laid religiously around his shoulders. He placed his lips just below her ear. "Is there anything else I can do for you?" He nibbled at her earlobe.

"No," she giggled. She began to do his robes up on herself just for fun.

Distant footsteps sounded their alarm.

"Shit," Miroku began to look around frantically. The footsteps were coming from outside. He frantically opened the door to the closet and slipped inside.

Sango sat, content knowing she was _dressed_.

The door slid open.

"My Lady, the prince has…MY LADY! What are you doing in that filthy Monk's clothes?" The servant seemed confused.

Yes, she was dressed…no, not in her own clothes.

"I'm playing a trick on him." Sango answered smoothly. "When he wakes, he'll have nothing but his PJs to be in."

The servant chuckled. "Good one, My Lady. But you'll need to change out of them. The prince has requested your presence."

Sango nodded, but frowned. "Well," she answered. "Inform him that I'm very tired after my prank and am going to sleep. I'll see him in the morning."

The servant nodded and bowed before leaving.

"Miroku" Sango called.

The door opened slowly and two violet eyes appeared slowly. "Is he gone?"

Sango nodded. "Here." She began to take off the robes.

Miroku, instead of taking the robes and leaving quickly, took the time to lean over and kiss this love. He then slipped into his robes, kissed her again, and snuck out.

Sango smiled as she crawled back into her bed. Love was just too wonderful.

* * *

No one mentioned Rin being the perfect teen. She took Ah-Un without telling Shessy and Shessy was only worried about Ah-Un. LOL Wow, I thought that was good. ANyway. The movie was great , of course, but I dont have time to watch it again. Anyway, the didication for the last chapter, since I forgot, was to all the sorry kids who have to babysit. I'm going to bed now. I wanna play my Nitendodogs. I love that game. Good night.

clumsy-azn: Sure, I loved the 3rd movie. But I'm so excited about the 4th even if the bitch is in it.

Tokyogirl12: Yeah, I got netflix too but I can't wait that long.

rosesbleedto: Yeah, they are Inus and Kags. Another fluffy and Rin? Man, you're puttin gme in alot of danger. WB is still lingering but if I get an idea, I'll put it up for you k. And about the rebellion...what exactly would we be rebelling against? Moms? LOL When's the first meeting and where. And give me some of those flyers will ya.

myinukoi: You got that right. I feel for Inu when he gets kids. LOL


	38. beaten

Beaten

By: Suppup17

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Dedication: To all the abused children out there. May God watch over you.

* * *

He watched as the man hit the young woman he loved. It made his blood boil. But if helped her, that rueful man needed to be gone. He wanted to cry for her and hold her. Why she hadn't run away and to him, he'd never understand. As long he loved her though, he'd watch over and protect her. 

"You whore!" The mad man pushed her to the ground. Her beautiful kimono ripped and she scrapped her arm.

"Please," She pleaded. "Don't…."

"I'll do whatever I please!" He roared. "How dare you defy my authority." He picked her up and slapped her.

The younger man flinched and growled as she screamed. It didn't matter how many times she pleaded him not to interfere, this was the last straw!

He drew his sword and ran out, standing defensively in front of his love.

"Who do you think you are?" He asked as he pointed his sword at the attacker.

"I am the lord of this land!" The attacker raged. "And you…hanyou?"

His bold hands tightened on his faithful sword. "Inuyasha." He growled lowly.

The man knew of Inuyasha but didn't show it. He only looked down at the girl. "So is this your new lover? Whore. I knew it."

The girl got up and put her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Don't bother Inuyasha, lets go."

"No, Kagome, he shouldn't have slapped you." Inuyasha's eyes hardened. "Leave, I'll get you when I'm through."

Kagome gave the lord one last sad look before leaving.

"Don't you go anywhere!" The lord ordered.

"She can go anywhere she pleases. At this point, you no longer exist."

Kagome let a tear fall as she heard an explosion. Now she was finally free. She wasn't going to be forced to stay or to do anything. As she saw her hero emerge from the dust bowl, she realized how much she loved him. She was never going to leave him.

* * *

Yeah, I dont know where this one came up. But I know I needed a hero that day and this was a cute hero story. My hero? Nope, he never showed up. And he probably wont for a LONG time. Sigh But, my dad has always been a great hero and his "ice cream moments" are great! LOL I wanna start a new story that's non-Inu. Uhg. I need a new Inu story too. And then there's depression...and schoolwork. Why do those two sound so familair and alike? LOL 

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: Ha! I dont have a DS. My bro does though...LOL

Vandy-kins: Big vocab eh? I always thought it was the dictonary I carried around. LOL But thanks for the complement. It gave me a big smile. That's one I usually dont get.

Anime master Inu: Confused? Not as much as I am.

rosesbleedto: Yeah, that's right. About the rebellion. I'd say to rebel not being able to answer to reveiwers but there's not much in our hands. And what could we do but sign a damn patition. Do you have anything that drives you insane?


	39. Rub Right

Rub right

By: Suppup17

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Dedication: To all my royal...I mean loyal subjects...I mean, geeze, fans. I love you all. LOL

* * *

Shippo had fallen asleep early while Miroku and Sango went to get some more firewood. Inuyasha moved closer to Kagome, smirking. 

"What are you up to?" She asked as he reached behind her. She felt a rough hand gently rub her bottom and lower back. She smiled and leaned into him. "That feels kind of good after being on that bike all day."

Inuyashs's smile grew.

"WHAT?"

Both turned around to see Miroku, open mouth, and sticks at this feet. "How…do …you ..do it?" He asked stuttering.

"It's all in the touch," Inuyasha shrugged.

"Will you guys be quiet?" Shippo mumbled as he rolled over. "Some people actually sleep around here."

* * *

Sorry it's so short. I was getting them longer too huh. LOL I'm running out of ideas guys! I'm almost panicing! If fact, this may be the last! Actually, I'm sure I could find one for the 40th. YAY FOR 40! I'm not going to repsond to anyone this time. I at least got one in for you before the weekend. Now... I'm going to go find somethin' to eat and read my book. OH YEAH! Wait! I"m going to stat a new one. Yup a new story, so keep your eye out for it. It'll be up once my friend gives me a nod. Love ya all. 


	40. sit with me

Sit With Me

By: Suppup17

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Dedication: To the Idaho troops that just came home...wait. To ALL the troops!

* * *

She rubbed his back softly, trying to ease his stomach. He let her. Why shouldn't he? He loved her touch. It soothed his whole soul. Her soft hands rubbed over his shoulders, down to his lower back. It took everything to hold back the meaningful moan which sought to escape. The smile on the other hand, couldn't' be helped. He closed his eye, letting his ears twitch to the sounds. 

"Are you sleeping?" Kagome giggled.

Inuyasha nodded slowly.

"I'm guessing your stomach feels better then?" She raised her eyebrow and pushed harder on his shoulder.

He couldn't help it now. He allowed the moan escape. "No…don't stop…"

Kagome continued to giggle.

"Is he going to be okay?"

Kagome looked up to see Shippo slowly making his way inside. "He'll be okay," she nodded.

"I'm sorry for using too much powder…and not looking…"

"It's okay," Kagome smiled. "He'll be okay. But why don't you go play so he can rest."

Shippo nodded and left.

Kagome watched him leave then patted Inuyasha's side. He grunted in return.

"Oh," She sighed. "You'll be fine."

"I was holding the damn demon he was aiming for," He mumbled.

Kagome giggled again as she scooted back so she was against the wall. Then she patted her thigh for Inuyasha to sit by her. He lifted his head when he heard her move, then moved himself back and rested his head on her thigh. Kagome just smiled and ran her hand through his think hair and rubbed behind his ear.

"Do you feel better yet?"

Kagome felt him smile on her leg. "No…"

She laughed. "Okay then." She leaned her head back against the wall and closed her eyes. Her gentle hands continued to kneed the scalp. Inuyasha was in nirvana. He was in complete bliss.

Soon, Kagome slipped into sleep, following Inuyasha. Sango poked her head in to see if Inuyasha was okay and couldn't help but giggle at the two. Miroku then poked his head in and went wide eye.

"Shh…" Sango hushed. "Let's go." She pulled back and grabbed Miroku on the way away.

* * *

HEY! I got to forty!YAY! I'm so glad I updated for you too. I like "Shorties" more then "Memories." I haven't worked on "Memories" for a while too. But I've been writing alot of short stories. I love you guys' support. I love you all! God bless America and our troops. Ummm... What else did I want to say... I don't know. But thanks for your support. Oh yeah. I am goign to be posting more! I'm hoping to get to fifty. LOL Yeah. But I wont be posting on scedule. Love you all. Later! 


	41. The fight!

The Fight

By: Suppup17

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

"What are you doing?" 

"Unpacking."

"Why?"

"So I can get ready for dinner and bed."

Inuyasha wrinkled his eyebrows in frustration. "But we're not staying."

"What?" Sango blinked.

"We need to rest." Kagome continued to unpack. "We'll be too tired if we go all night and tomorrow."

Miroku nodded.

"You can sleep on my back and Sango and Miroku can sleep on Kirara."

Kagome shot him a warning glare but Inuyasha ignored it.

"Shippo is already sleeping." Kagome motioned to Shippo. "How bout we wake early? Sleeping on the move won't do us a lot of good."

"Yes, and Kirara is tired too." Sango added. "It'd be better if we just took the night off."

Inuyasha growled. "I'm guessing you want me to chop wood, get water for dinner, which is a damn ways away, and then do the dishes while you 'rest.'"

"What is your problem?" Kagome snapped. Her eyes narrowed and she gritted her teeth.

"What do you mean my 'problem?'" Inuyasha roared. "You're the one who wants to just stop and rest!"

"Is that a problem?" Kaogme blinked. "_Resting_?" She looked like she was going to blow. "My feet are killing me, Inuyasha! I don't think I've walked so much in my entire life!"

Inuyasha blinked. He was about to ask her about her condition and reconsider staying but she continued to rave on him.

"And I'm starving, and tired, and so thirsty! My muscles ache, Inuyasha! We're staying!"

He just stood there. Everyone just stood there. She'd woken Shippo and he seemed very confused at the situation. She turned around, alid out her sleeping bag and got out her fire starters.

Inuyasha wanted to argue. He wanted to show Kagome she couldn't talk to him like that but…he didn't have it in him. He turned and hopped into the nearest tree to pout. No one said another word.

* * *

OMG! You guys... I love you. I got SO MANY reviews I almost cried. I mean, you all support me and love me... ( Wipes tear) I love you! Anyway, because so many of my ol' buddies came and said hi, I'm reviewing. I have another AWSOME some coming but I have to type it. Yeah... That's what bites, and I have to change the ending. But anyway, I wanted to let all of you know that I'm so happy so many people came BACK and said hi, I...I'm just so happy. So, I'll finish my Trig homework and then type that baby up... CAKE FOR EVERYONE!

Oh yeah... I had something else to say...but I forgot...LOL I'm just going to review to a few... I still love you all.

rosesbleedto: Thanks some more! (Puts stars on wall)

Tokyogirl12: Hopefully 50, maybe even more!

clumsy-azn: Thanks. I need to do more of Sess-Rin and Mir-San... (Giggles) I just like the Kag-Inu couple...


	42. Make up

The Make-Up

By: Suppup17

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

For two days after the fight, Inuyasha didn't speak to Kagome unless he absolutely had to. Kagome acted as if it never happened which only enraged Inuyasha some more. But he didn't say anything. He more or less pouted! 

"This looks like a wonderful spot to have lunch," Miroku said. A river gently ran to the side of the clearing. The gentle grass looked so inviting.

"Yeah," Sang oagreed.

Kagome nodded and took of her back pack when she found her spot to collapse upon.

Inuyasha didn't sit down or say anything. He only leaned against a tree and watched quietly. Once Kagome noticed, she invited him to sit next to her but he only mumbled something rueful and looked away.

"Oh stop being so kiddish, Inuyasha. Some by me and we'll have ramen." Kagome unpacked some ramen.

Inuyasha mumbled again. Ramen… Tempting but no.

Miroku put the pot of water down and looked carefully at Kagome, then Inuyasha.

Kagome sighed. "Let's go for a walk, Inuyasha."

"Can I come?" Shippo asked with a sucker in his mouth.

Before Kagome could say no, Sango did. "No, Shippo, we need you here."

Shippo smiled and nodded, thinking he was going to be doing something important.

Kagome stood up and walked towards and past Inuyasha. "Come-on," she insisted. "We need this."

Inuyasha didn't move.

"Don't make me say 'it'… Lets go." She tried to stay calm and not get angry but with Inuyasha's ignorance, it was becoming very difficult. "Sit," she sighed. Inuyasha hit the ground.

"Damn you, Wench." Inuyasha growled.

"Never mind, Inuyasha. I'll take a walk." With that she walked angrily into the woods.

Once the spell is gone, Inuyasha sat up and pouted.

"Go," Sango ordered. "Go after her."

"Why?" Inuyasha growled.

"This has gone on for long enough." Sango stood up and marched over to him. "You are going after her. If you apologize or not, you are going to talk to her so you can get off your pitty pot!"

Inuyasha almost shuttered in fear.

"Now GO!" She growled.

Inuyasha stood up and pouted off after her.

* * *

Once finding Kagome, he found himself almost scared of her. It wasn't the cursed enchantment but rather…her… Then again, the thought of her mad turned her on. Her body was tense and angry. He walked behind her and coughed. 

"Are you here to call me names and joke about me: Her voice was horse and unclear. She'd been clear.

"What's your problem?" Inuyasha suddenly growled. He didn't want it to start out this way but by going soft would only show signs of weakness on his part.

Kagome sobbed harder. "My problem?" She sniffed.

Inside, Inuyasha was dying.

"You were the one who started it all! Then, when I try to let it go and go on, you pout and throw fits!"

Inuyasha his ears back in submission.

"We need breaks! We needed that break!"

"But because we had that damned break, we lost Naraku's scent!" Inuyasha yelled back.

Suddenly, Kagome's voice became calm as she stood up to look at Inuyasha. "Are you getting grumpy because of Naraku and how close we are?" She stepped forward. "Because we're so close to completing the jewel? Why are you so…so…jumpy?"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and breathed out slowly. Then he looked away and 'keh'ed. "Why would I be so jumpy over that?"

Kagome saw right through him. She saw her chance. "Because you're afraid of loosing me." Her voice was velvet soft and perfectly calm.

Inuyasha's heart stopped.

"If you don't want me to leave, Inuyasha, then I'll stay here."

"No," Inuyasha shook his head. "I couldn't keep you away from your family…"

"I'll always come back, then." She reached out for a hug and Inuyasha accepted her completely.

* * *

I hate endings and starting stories. I mean, I'd rather...uhg. Ending is easier but sadder. Anyway, I've started a new story called _Another day gone by. _It's about my childhood. I know, I'm only 17, but still, I thinkit'd be good. I just started the first chapter and it's been tough with loss of inspiration. LOL Anyway. I wanted to update before but this story... UHG. I do have more. Their be up sometime this christmas holiday season. By the way...MERRY CHRISTMAS! (or happy holiday)Cookies for everyone and everyone that reviews gets a free Inu poster! LOL anyway,I'm going to bed. Its late. g'nite


End file.
